dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil: thumb|350px *'Nombre: '정용화 / Jung Yong Hwa *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Rapero, *Actor, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''22-Junio-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment ' Biografia Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en Seúl, Yeoksam-Dong. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista y vocalista del grupo coreano C.N.Blue, tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa se convirtió en el nuevo líder de' C.N.Blue, reemplazando a Lee Jong Hyun. Desde Junio de 2009, C.N.Blue comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-album NOW OR NEVER. El 14 de Enero del 2010, formalmente C.N.Blue debutó en su país de origen con el 1er mini-album de Corea: Bluetory. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunters, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. En febrero de 2010 participó del Reality We Got Married, siendo pareja de Seohyun , la maknae de SNSD. Su matrimonio finalizó en marzo de 2011, debido a las apretadas agendas de ambos.En el 2011 interpreto el papel de Lee Shin en el drama Heartstrings.También ha trabajado de MC de Inkigayo (Julio, 2010) junto a Jo Kwon y Sulli de F(x). Doramas *A Gentleman’s Dignity (Cameo) *Heartstrings *You're Beautiful Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me(see my eyes), tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you, ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) Programas de TV *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) *Running Man (2010) *We Got Married Temporada 2 con Seohyun(MBC, 2009-2010) *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa *Invencible Youth 2 (2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) Anuncios *2010: NII (Spring) *2010: Holika Holika *2010: Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *2011: Bang Bang CF (30) Con seo hyo rim'' *2011: Scotch Puree *2011: Suit House *2011: Hazzy Acc *2012: Bang Bang CF con Mon Chae Won Reconocimientos *2012 K-Drama Star Awards : Hallyu Star Award‘ (You're Beautiful y Hearstring) *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Premio Popularidad (We Got Married) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards: SBS Premio Nueva Estrella Variada (Inkigayo) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) Curiosidades *'Grupo KPOP:' C.N.Blue (Líder) *'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Piano, Guitarra. *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés, Coreano y Japonés *'Fanclub: Emotional Angels *'''no le gusta: las zonas de altura *'Tipo ideal: '''Su tipo ideal es una chica bonita, brillante, alegre y divertida el menciono a "Kim Yuna" *Su tipo ideal es Seohyun de SNSD. *Entre sus mejores amigos esta Lee Joon de MBLAQ y Park Shin Hye *Tiene cierto parecido al actor Nam Goong Min? y ? Lee Seung Ki *Es un antiguo Ulzzang. *Tiene muchos encantos, pero actua como un niño en muchas ocasiones, Seohyun le decia "Yong Choding" (Niño Yong), Al parecer el apodo se lo quedo y muchos lo llaman asi. *A pesar de haber nacido en el distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera asi mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. * Quiere y respeta mucho a su amiga Park Shin Hye. *Después de tomar su examen de ingreso a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. *Admira a Kim Jung Mo de The TRAX. *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante, era muy bueno en Inglés y Educación Física, pero era malo en Matemáticas. Aun así, estuvo en el "Top Ten" en su clase. *Yong Hwa escribió la cancion 'Love Light' en We Got Married para su esposa Seohyun. Luego durante la promocion de "Fist Step" dijo que "Imagine" tambien fue escrito para Seohyun, porque penso en ella para inspirarse. *Su licencia de conducir la obtuvo a comienzos de 2011. Su auto es de color rojo. *Yonghwa quiere estudiar música en Suecia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. *Le gusta la ropa japonesa como Junya Watanabe, COMME des GARÇONS (Como los Chicos). *“A Song For a Fool” de You're Beautiful, fue terminada una hora antes de que YongHwa filmara la escena como ShinWoo cuando canta esta canción. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus lineas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus lineas. No es nada que deba llamarse competencia. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su album japonés. Mientras tocaba la guitarra. *Los perfumes de Yonghwa son Marc Jacobs y Dsquared2. *Su nombre Jung Yong significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’ *Tiene un ligero parecido de la cara con Lee Joon *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedo en sexto lugar despues de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *Canto en conjunto con TaeYeon de SNSD, en un especial de Music Bank con la cancion titulada My life would suck without you. *En la entrega de premios de Peaksang Arts Awards 2012, Park Shin Hye gano el premio a mejor actriz por el dorama Heartstring que protagonizo con Yong Hwa, en ese momento él subio al escenario, "interumpiendo las presentaciones y premios" corrió desde atrás y le dio un ramo de flores. Fue inesperado y Park Shin Hye se sorprendio, haciendo que Jang Geun Suk se pusiera celoso y fuera detrás de él. *Cuando estaba en el segundo año de Junior School, fue con unos amigos a jugar pool, pero lastimosamente perdió contra unas chicas, desde ese entonces odia el juego de pool *Canto junto a IU "lucky" en el escenario. *Produjo y ademas participo en el video de debut en corea de JUNIEL de su mini album my first june *Ha sido elegido como el #1 Cantante-Compositor de los grupos de ídolos. *En el reciente episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “naturally handsome”(naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut,él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. Él capturó a las fans con sus dulces encantos y como consecuencia era llamado “chico leche / milk boy”. *Imita con un carisma inigualable a algunos famosos de korea. *Compuso la canción "In My Head" fue elegido como la canción de cierre de la animación japonesa sobrenatural. *Mientras tocaba en el Music Bank in Chile tomó un peluche del público jugando a cantarle al conejo de peluche. *Fue escogido como el tipo ideal de Cheska (Integrante de FIESTAR) *El 2 de noviembre del 2012, participo como MC y se presento junto a su banda CN BLUE, en el Music Bank Festival de KPOP en Viña del Mar, en la Quinta Vergara en Chile. *Sun Ye , integrante de las Wonder Girls lo eligió como su Idol Ideal. *Canto junto a G.NA - I' ll Back Off So You Can ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UK8l0XfsQoU&list=PLN5W_83Xn5L20nYiM3DbsJ_j9uZENBbjO&index=12 ) Galería ♥ 'Videos''' thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Entertainment